


Married Affair

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gossip, I Blame Tumblr, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Gossip in a small company is as bad as in a small town.





	

In four short years Mills Travel had become one of the top travel agencies in the market, specialising in adventure holidays and fairy-tale wedding packages. The industry press still questioned the combination, but as CEO Cora Mills repeatedly stated “A happy ending is different for everyone, we aim to find the story that best suits our travellers”. No matter how strange the press thought the idea was, they couldn’t argue with the success of the company.

Robert Gold had worked in the advertising department since the beginning. He was respected by those would worked with him and feared by everyone else because of his sharp temper. His skill with words was second to none and was the reason the company had won awards for their advertising. 

Once a month the marketing department met with the travel agents who had been out and about staying at the hotels and resorts Mills Travel offered packages to. Cora insisted that the agents had first-hand experience of the hotels and Gold insisted that he needed these meetings to ensure their advertising rang true. The ‘discussion’ that led to this arrangement was the stuff of legend within the company, nobody else had ever got toe to toe with Cora and so clearly won.

January’s meeting saw a new face around the table. Belle French had joined the company six months ago and had just returned from her first research trip. She was friendly and well-liked by the other agents, all of who had taken great pains to warn her about Gold’s temper. Belle surprised them all by smiling and insisting that she could handle Gold, which caused speculation that there would be fireworks at the meeting, nobody handled Gold.

He made his entrance to the meeting room on the dot of nine am, a strut in his step and a smile on his face, always far too chipper for a Monday.

“Good morning everyone. I hope you are all in a storytelling mood. Our illustrious leader has decided that the hotels you have visited will become part of our romance packages, so I need details, details and…”

Everyone joined in with “More details.”

Gold clapped his hands together and nodded towards Belle.

“We have a newbie today, Belle French, so you can all relax while she goes first.”

This was Gold’s usual tactic of throwing the newbie in at the deep end and cutting them to ribbons with his criticism, he claimed it saved time by making sure they prepared better in the future. All the agents had been through this trial by fire, so it was understandable that everyone edged forward in their seats waiting to see what would happen to Belle.

Everyone was surprised when Gold had nothing scathing to say about Belle’s presentation. It was perfect, almost as if she had known the details he would want in advance. After the meeting Jefferson sidled up to Ruby

“That’s a first.”

“What?”

“Gold didn’t call her dearie once, always used her name.”

Ruby shrugged and headed back to her office, mulling over Jefferson’s observation. Gold always called people dearie, always in a sarcastic tone of voice. It was almost as if something was going on between Belle and Gold, but that was ridiculous, they were both married.

 

A week later Ruby frowned at Belle’s screensaver as she held her phone while Belle rooted in her handbag for her office keys. The picture was of Belle and Gold.

“What does your husband think of that picture?”

Belle glanced up and shrugged, her keys were still evading her in the bottom of her handbag.

“He doesn’t mind it.”

Ruby’s eyebrows rose in surprise, “Seriously?”

Belle wasn’t paying attention to Ruby as she’d finally found her keys, she almost dropped them on the floor when Ruby said: “I honestly hadn’t pegged up as the sort for an open marriage.”

“What?”

“Well, every thinks there is something going on between you and Gold, and you just said your husband doesn’t mind this photo, so I figured open marriage. Right?”

Belle took a deep breath and said; “Ruby, I’m married to Gold, he is my husband.”

“Wait, what?”

The look of total shock on Ruby’s face was amazing.

“But, you’ve got different surnames and you never talk about your other halves, which now I’ve said that out loud is pretty flimsy logic for think you two were having an affair.”

Belle nodded at her and finally opened her office.

“Does everyone think we’re having an affair?”

“That is the gossip.”

Ruby grinning as a sneaky smile spread across Belle’s face. She put on her best innocent look; “I won’t correct anyone, if you and Gold want to make a big song and dance about setting everyone straight.”

Devilment sparkled in Belle’s blue eyes.

“Thanks Ruby.”

 

Gold was already pinching the bridge of his nose as Regina stormed into his office. He’d seen her marching towards him with a look of purpose on her face, scattering his staff without breaking stride. He winced as she slammed the door behind her and tossed a file onto his desk. 

“As interesting as the petty cash reports are, what do they have to do with me, dearie?”

Regina waved an elegantly manicured hand.

“Nothing at all. I just needed an excuse to come in here and ask you what the hell do you think you’re playing at.”

Gold gave her a blank stare until she rolled her eyes and hissed at him.

“You were seen holding hands with Belle French.”

“I was? Is that a problem?”

Regina gave him a glare that she had borrowed from her mother, it didn’t worry Gold from the original Mills and it certainly didn’t trouble him from Regina.

“Gold you are a married man. If you feel the need to play away from home with a woman half your age, don’t do it with an employee.”

His face went stony and Regina smirked as if she had scored a point.

“You are assuming I am cheating on my wife with Belle French, based on us holding hands?”

“You’re not the touchy feely sort Gold. I have reports of you being nice to her in meetings.”

“I’m nice to lots of people. Well some people, occasionally. Have you talked to your mother about this?”

Regina gave him a scowl; she always was sensitive on the subject of her mother.

“I’m in charge of human resources and it is my responsibility to deal with any indiscretions among the staff.”

Regina gave a haughty sniff and rose to her feet, she paused at the door and said; “If you insist on making a fool of yourself, please be more discreet. She is a very good agent; I’d hate to have to get rid of her.”

Gold watched her leave with a stunned look on his face.

 

The last Friday of the month was a party at Mills Travel; targets had been met and everyone had a chance to celebrate and relax before the next targets were announced. Regina was stood on a table delivery her congratulatory speech to the assembled staff when the door banged open and Gold and Belle strolled in arm in arm. Regina stammered to a halt as a tense silence fell over the room. 

“Sorry we’re late, my Husband took an age to get ready.”

“Can’t a man look good for his Wife on their anniversary?”

Gold swept Belle into his arms and dipped her before planting a huge smacker of a kiss on her lips. Belle responded enthusiastically, until she subtly pinched his shoulder to call a halt to their theatrics. Gold pulled her up right and glanced around at the slack jawed stares they were receiving, (Ruby who was in the know was grinning). Jefferson rolled his eyes and smacked a hand against his forehead.

“They’re married to each other guys!”

Regina rallied from the interruption by smoothly finished her speech with; “Happy anniversary Mr and Mrs Gold, looks like we have twice the reason to celebrate tonight, so I’ll stop talking and let you all hit the bar!”

She casually strolled over to Belle and Gold who were receiving congratulations and apologies from people. The crowd parted for her and without preamble she snapped; “You could have said something, Gold.”

“We just did dearie.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know that post floating around Tumblr about the this sort of situation? Yeah well that inspired this.


End file.
